Marceline and Marshall Lee
by R.I. Shan
Summary: This is my first story and it's a twist on Adventure Time with Marceline and Marshall Lee as the main characters. Marshall Lee does something he regrets that leads up to his disappearance leaving Marceline alone. Marceline believes he's dead and makes decisions her father proposes that leads to her depression. This is my first story and this is for people who are mature. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Marshall Lee, wait!" Marceline yelled.  
"Baby catch up!" he replied  
"Why the rush?" Marceline asked as she stopped  
"It's the royal wedding of Prince Bubblegum,"  
"And?" she asked unconvinced  
"What?" he asked  
"Never mind," She answered  
"Marci you know I love you but he's my pal," Marshall Lee explains  
"No. It's not that baby, I know you love me," she says  
"Then what is it?" he asked  
"I want you all to myself. It's almost your birthday and I just wanted-"  
Marshall Lee stops and flits towards Marceline. He pauses in front of her and kisses her.  
"Let's stop here," he whispers in her ear  
"Are you sure?" she asks  
"Definitely. We won't reach the land of Ooh until tomorrow," he smiles  
"It's almost day time we should probably cover more ground before-"  
again cutting her off Marshall Lee lifts her off and he flies her into the darkness of the woods. He drops her gently into a nearby cave and starts a small fire.

"Marceline, I love you" he repeats  
"I know I love you too" she replies blushing  
Marshall Lee takes his time to reach Marceline. He starts to kiss her gently and then he undo's her bra. Slowly he takes her shirt off and whistles softly.  
"I love you" he says over and over again as he takes her shorts off and then her panties.  
When Marceline is completely naked in the fire lit cave he starts to kiss her all over. First her feet for respect, next her womb for acceptance, then her neck for lust and lastly her lips for love. Marceline jumps on him and he catches her. She gently kisses him like he did to her. She then takes off his shirt revealing tender muscles. You could see on his pale skin the six pack and the big muscular arms holding the small, pale Marceline. She then unbuckles his pants but before she gets any further Marshall Lee interrupts their arousing lust.  
"You'll regret this" he warns  
"I know but I'll pay the price" she smiles weakly.  
Marshall Lee, still holding Marceline, pins her to a wall and starts to kiss her rough and hard.  
"Baby, please stop" she begs.

"Marshall Lee!" Marceline starts to scream in pain.

Marshall Lee warned her before not to mess with him, but she didn't understand what he meant. Marshall Lee, with his pants down and inside Marceline, he had lost all control. His eyes started to glow red and fear for Marceline flashed in his eyes mixed with anger for himself. As he thrust in and out of Marceline his monster side grew big. He had lost all control of himself and was now the demon he feared to let out.  
"No! Please...baby… I can't" Marceline cried but Marshall Lee was lost in his vampire self, he was far too gone.  
"Marceline..." he managed to growl  
"It-...hurts" she replied and blacked out.

When she woke up she saw that Marshall Lee was on top of her. He had stopped thrusting but was still in her.  
"Marceline...I'm sorry. I tried to stop..." he said sadly as he removed himself from her and got up to get dressed. Marceline tried to do the same but couldn't.  
"Wait let me help" Marshall Lee said. He went over and helped Marceline to her feet.  
"Do you think you can change?" he asked.  
"No" she nodded tears rolling down her face.  
"I'm sorry" he apologized again. He got his red plaid shirt and put it on her, buttoning the shirt up. Then he turned around and walked across the cave to get his pants. Now only his upper body was uncovered.  
"Blood" he whispered silently as he saw Marceline bleeding from where he had hurt her. She looked up at him and tried to walk but fell on her attempt. Luckily Marshall Lee caught her before she hit the ground.  
"I hurt you more than you deserved" he said looking away  
"but you warned me" she tried to smile. Marshall Lee looked at his beloved queen and smiled at her. He sat her down on his lap as he looked through their back bag. He was fortunate and found a towel and some clean clothes for both. He took the towel and put it near where the blood trickled down to stop it. After a few minutes it stopped and he helped her up again. He changed her into clean clothes and told her to walk around. By the time the sun had set she tried to move a bit but slowly. It was hard and still painful for her.

"Hey be careful," Marshall Lee said, "get on my back."

"No," Marceline insisted.

"Don't be stupid, please" he begged.

Marceline didn't think a second time and obeyed Marshall Lee afraid to find out what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline was now on Marshall Lee's back heading towards the Candy Kingdom.  
"I'm sorry," She said at last breaking the silence  
"For what?" Marshall Lee asked

"I didn't understand your warning" she replied  
"It was my fault I was the one-"  
"Don't please. You don't have the entire fault. I pushed you to do what you did" she cut him off  
"Marceline, You were still holding onto something special and you wasted it on a guy like me...I wish I could give it back to you" he said

"Even though you tore me apart inside, I'm glad I gave it all to you," she replied stunning Marshall Lee  
"Your dad will never accept this," he began  
"He never did but I still love you despite everything"  
"...why?" he asked confused  
"I don't know... maybe because you're like me. You feel alone and unwanted" she said softly.

Marshall Lee stopped letting Marceline get down.  
"Was that it? A pity love? This is what I meant to you?" he asked pissed.  
"No I don't pity you, I love you."  
"You can go back to the night-o-sphere!" he yelled.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had to get Marceline to hate him so he can leave her. He couldn't face her or anyone after he had raped her. This was what he had thought in the cave, he has to get her hate.  
"Well guess what vampire queen. I never even thought of you as a lover! Just a play thing," he knew he was getting to her.  
"Go home to daddy and do whatever the hell you want! Last 'night' I was just like any other I've had," he screamed. He could tell she was hurt and regretted all he said that instant. Then he noticed she started bleeding again and rushed to her as she collapsed. He grabbed the bags, slammed them onto his back and carried Marceline to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom. As he lingered in the waiting room the Doctor came out of the room and said that Marceline just needed rest and that she should be fine in time for the wedding. Marshall Lee asked to see her but they said she didn't want to see him and he shouldn't. He didn't listen and went in anyway.  
Marceline was lying on the bed sleeping; he kissed her softly trying not to wake her.

"This is for you," he whispered. Then he vanished into thin air.

Marceline didn't wake up in time for the wedding. She just slept the whole day and night. Fiona and Prince bubblegum were now happily married and at least Marshall Lee attended.  
"I'm glad you could attend pal," Prince Bubblegum smiled.  
"Yea congrats and take care of Fiona she's like a little sister to me" Marsha Lee replied  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself" Fiona interrupted, "too bad Marceline couldn't come"  
"Yeah…" Marsha Lee replied looking away from guilt.

When Fiona had left to talk to the other guests Marshall Lee took Prince Bubblegum to an isolated room.  
"Marceline...I-I kind of...raped her" he confessed to Prince bubblegum when they were alone  
"What?!" he asked alarmed  
"I didn't mean to...she insisted and I lost control," he said begging for some kind of forgiveness.  
"Your vampire side is too dangerous, even for the queen…" Bubblegum said thoughtfully.  
"Ex queen, she left it all for me," Marsha Lee corrected.  
"Well...I don't know what to say"  
"Bubblegum please just watch over her I have to go in a few," Marsha Lee announced  
"But the feast goes on for the entire night," Bubblegum confirms.  
"But my guilt goes on forever" he replied and then he disappeared like he did before.  
"What will he do now?" Bubble gum asks worried.

Later that night:  
"Marceline glad you're awake" the doctor said as she handed her the letter that was placed next to her bed.  
"Master Marshall Lee asked us to give you this," the dr. explained.  
"Where is he?" Marceline asked  
"He, ma'am left to the night-o-sphere..."  
"What?!" Marceline exclaimed. She started to remove the needles that were connected to her arms.  
"Please don't," the Dr. Began but Marceline was already dashing for the door  
"Marshall Lee?!" She screamed when she couldn't find him. She knew that if he went to the night-o-sphere her dad would kill him and she couldn't allow that. "Marshall Lee!" she screamed again but no answer.  
When she returned, Marceline asked the Dr. for clothes, she was determined to go back home.

When she arrived in the night-o-sphere she searched for hours trying to find Marshall Lee. No luck. She was about to give up when she entered her house and saw her dad in the living room. She needed to know that Marshall Lee was alright so she asked her dad if he had seen him.

"No! That good for nothing vampire is probably dead as we speak," he replied.

"Why are you so sure?" Marceline asked.

"Because he went to the tunnels of death," he scoffed.

"What? T-the tunnels of d-death?" she stuttered.

"A weak vampire like him is already dead," he replied.

"Why?" she asked unbelieving.

"Mm...I dunno, something about hurting my little girl maybe," he said his mouth filled with fries he had shoved into his mouth 5 seconds ago.

"How did you know?"

"Darling, you are to become my heir I won't let a guy like him interfere I know everything. I let you leave your position of Vampire Queen because I thought you'd be back in less than a day, I was clearly wrong. I decided to take matters to my own hands," he explained.

"I hate you!" Marceline snapped.

"Please, I know you love your old man," he smiled.

"Thanks for nothing," she slammed the door and ran to the land of Ooh to crash in Finn's place.


	3. Chapter 3: Marceline

2 Months later...  
"Marceline!" Fiona yelled excitedly  
"Hey what's up?" Marceline replies  
"Nothing my bubby & Fin are getting as much info on Marshall Lee as they can," she informed calmly  
"Thanks" Marceline answers  
"Any news?" Fiona asks  
"No" she replies sad  
"Is something wrong?" Fiona asks concerned  
"Yes...Remember what Bubblegum told you after you came back from your honeymoon?" Marceline reminds Fiona  
"Yea about two months ago before Marshall Lee disappeared he uh...raped you," she says shyly  
"Yeah...That's the closest I'll probably ever get to him, if he is dead," Marceline continues  
"Why do you say that?" Fiona asks  
"You're young, little girl barely 20" Marceline smiles  
"So? I got married didn't I? If I'm old for that I'm old enough to know anything else" she complains  
"Ok I'll tell you. There's a piece of him in me" Marceline laughs softly as she rubs her stomach  
"WHAT?!" Fiona exclaims  
"Yes, I'm going have a little prince or princess" she smiles happy  
"Your dad-"  
"Doesn't know" Marceline cuts her off  
"So...Am I the first to know?" she asks happy  
"Yes" Marceline replies  
"Congrats!" Fiona hugs her  
"If only Marshall Lee knew" Marceline says sadly  
"You love him a lot don't you?"  
"Very" Marceline confirms  
"He'll come back alive...did you ever ask your dad why he decide to go to the tunnels of death?" Fiona changed the topic  
"No and I won't. If he didn't kill me before he will if I go back now" Marceline tries to lighten the mood  
"knock, knock!" someone pounds on the door  
"Who is it?" Fiona and Marceline ask together

"Me!" the person who knocked respond  
"Jake!" Fiona yells and leaps to the door  
"The one and only" Jake replies  
"Hey!" someone from behind exclaims  
"Finn?" Marceline asks  
"yep and Flame Princess" he replies  
"Hey long time no see," Flame princess greets everyone  
"Where's Prince Bubblegum?" Fiona asks  
"...he went after Marshall Lee" Finn looks down at the ground  
"what?!" everyone is surprised  
"...no" Fiona says softly  
"sorry... Fiona but he told me not to follow and said to take care of you and Marci" he continues  
"they were great friends and he wants to find him alive" Jake interrupts  
Silence fills the room.

"This is my fault," Marceline mutters  
"no...it's not, I'm actually glad he went after a great friend," Fiona smiles wryly  
"I promise that if anything happens to him I will take full responsibility" Marceline says grimly  
After a few hours passed the room was silent again but everything was disturbed by a loud knock. Finn went to open the door and there was Prince bubblegum standing cut and bruised.  
"Honey!" Fiona exclaimed as soon as she saw him  
"Hey sweetie, Marceline sorry...I tried to get further but I'm not build for deadly tunnels" he said sympathetically  
"It's alright I didn't expect much" she replied honestly  
"However, I did find this" Bubble gum lifted a torn piece of cloth with blood on it.  
"I could get someone in the lab to test the blood and make sure it's his" he continues  
"great idea!" Finn smiled  
"Oh boy, it's definitely his" Jake says, "I can smell it."  
"You can?" flame princess asks  
"Yeah and I could tell he's still alive" Jake answered  
"That only gives false hopes, Jake" Marceline says  
"We should lighten the mood" Fiona intervenes  
"At least let's try" Flame princess agreed  
"Marci...do want to tell them?" Fiona asks excited  
"Tell us what" Finn asks  
"I'm...well I'm kind of expecting Marshall Lee's baby" Marceline reveals the big surprise.  
Everyone was shocked except for Prince bubblegum. One after the other they all congratulated her for the great news.  
"Does your dad know?" Prince bubblegum asks in a serious tone  
"No and he won't because it's his fault Marshall Lee disappeared!" she snaps  
"Take it easy Hun.," Flame princess says as she tries to soothe her  
"Yeah Marshall Lee is tough he'll be alright" Finn and Jake encouraged  
"I'm not well, I'm going to my room," Marceline announces and walks away. Everything turned out wrong and yet this whole situation was a big puzzle she hadn't solved. For one her dad sent Marshall Lee to the tunnels but for what? He had planned something and Marceline didn't like it one bit. She lay down on her bed and dozed off. Before she knew it she was fast asleep holding on to her miserable life and the baby she awaits.


	4. Chapter 4: Marshall Lee

Marshall Lee has been gone for two months trying to cling to his life. He had faced Marceline's father but had to face the changelings her dad requested. Marshall Lee knows exactly that her dad agreed to this arrangement because he knew he won't make it out alive. Marshall Lee loves Marceline and if it means death then death it will be. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted but the sounds of footsteps. Then there came a big smash right on his head, making him stumble back a bit.  
"No!" Marshall Lee growls

The figure that smashed his head was now getting closer and closer to the point Marshall Lee could smell his bloody mouth. The beast growled and started throwing punches at Marshall Lee. He dodged a few but one hit him right in the gut slamming him to the rocky walls of the tunnel. The beast was big, about 5 times bigger than Marshall Lee, but that made him slower. Marshall Lee thinking on his feet jumped on top of the monster and banged it's head on the wall. The monster lost its sight and fell forwards.

Taking advantage of the situation Marshall Lee took a dagger from his bag & drove it through the beast until it broke bones and poked its heart. The beast then perished and became a dusty gray ash. Marshall Lee knew that the monsters he encountered were mad vampires who lost their minds. Marshall Lee grabbed his stuff and walked farther into the labyrinth of tunnels until he found a way out. He had survived for about two months but the odds were still against him. The chances of him getting lost were high, and there were also monsters and demons hungry for anything that moves. He could even suffocate or get crushed by loose rocks from the ceiling, not to mention the traps set by Marceline's dad.  
"No...I'm not going to die tonight" he assured himself.  
He stopped walking for a brief moment and heard footsteps again, he knew what was coming. Another monster appeared each one stronger than the last.  
"Something's wrong. He's small and looks like a defenseless little kid!" he mused  
"Daddy, come home please" the little boy said  
"You must be lost" he continued

"Mommy misses you, I personally don't care 'cause I never met you before," the little boy says ignoring what Marshall Lee said  
"What are you-" Marshall Lee stops.  
His eyes flew open; he had fallen asleep after stopping for a break. What woke him up though was the blade that collided with his skin driven deep into his gut.  
"Stop" he managed to say  
"You defenseless brat. Our boss would've liked to kill you himself but he got busy" the giant said  
"What? Who do you work for?" Marshall Lee asked  
"Since you're going to die either way I'll tell you. The vampire queen's dad" he laughed  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're going to die soon, look at yourself you small bug," the giant laughed again  
"No" Marshall Lee tells him firmly  
"Yes! You heard me!" he replied as he took out the blade from Marshall Lee  
"We'll see about that," Marshall Lee replied through gritted teeth then he broke into a sprint deep into the tunnels leaving the giant behind.  
"Damn! I have to stop the bleeding or else I really will die" Marshall Lee said to himself.  
He got down and ripped a long piece of cloth to tie it around his stomach to stop the bleeding. It took more time than expected almost an hour. He was surprised he was still alive but glad. He got up and started to limp, he was badly injured from before and all the pain seemed to start at once. It was difficult for him to move fast so he had to take it slow. He started to scold himself for letting his guard down. He knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. Every time he fell asleep he dreamt of the little boy. Sometimes the little boy would talk about his mom and how he was his dad. Others the little boy was unprotected and got killed in horrible ways. Each time the boy died he always screamed "help daddy!" that's where he always woke up. The recurring nightmare had taken sleep from him and now was only going on an hours' worth of sleep. If he doesn't rest he'll collapse throwing away the chance to be with Marceline again, so he has to keep going for her sake and his. He stopped and decided to take another break from limping. He sat down by a rock and let the bag fall behind him. He took the blade he carried and weighed his options carefully.

If he couldn't go any further he would end it all there with his blade, making a precise clean drive in his heart. However, that was the last option he valued. Leaving Marceline like that was the easy way out he hated. He thought about it for a long time and decided to start sowing the wound the giant made. He sat quietly for a while and started thinking of Marceline, his only motive to live.

"Goodnight baby, I miss you so much," he said into the darkness.

He closed his eyes and picture Marceline sleeping with a smile on her face. An expression he missed since the day he left her. After that he tried falling asleep, but got nowhere. He spotted a small hole in the roof where he could see the moon shining and the stars glistening. He closed his eyes again, wishing to get out of the tunnels of death, alive to see the stars in Marceline's eyes glisten like the ones there.


	5. Chapter 5: Marshall Lee

Marshall Lee awoke the next day, sore from all the fights he was in. He got up moving slowly trying not to reopen his wound he got when he was ambushed by a giant. It could've been fatal but he managed to stop the bleeding and sow it up. He laughed lightly after his brush with certain death. He was happy despite it all and he collected his stuff to advance. _This is almost over_, he thought to himself.  
"Freak!" Marshall Lee yelled  
"I almost fell into that hole!"  
"Yeah agreed" a voice replied from behind  
"who are yo-"  
"oops my rock slipped"  
The figure laughed as it banged Marshall Lee on the head knocking him out.  
"This was a bit too easy but I still didn't mean to hurt him" the person laughed

2 weeks later  
"hmm...where am I?" Marshall Lee gurgled.  
"Welcome Marshall Lee!" a person greeted  
"Susan?" he asked uncertainly  
"Yep" she replies  
"I'm so glad- wait why am I under water?"  
"This is special water. It helps heal faster," she answers  
"Really? Thanks" he smiled  
"Word has reached that you died" Susan informs  
"I would've been dead but you saved me" he remarks  
"Glad to help" she smiles back  
"Is this where you live?"  
"Yes and no" she taunted  
"umm explain please" he says  
"Well we come and go. Everywhere under the ground is our home" she explains as requested  
"Oh" Marshall Lee says  
"Yes. Others got on your trail and I decided to help" she continues  
"Was I that easy to find?"  
"you wouldn't have been easy but you were dripping blood it was a bit obvious it was you after word reached us that you had come to the tunnels"  
"damn, I thought I was good to go" he smiles shyly  
"Yeah well you can come out now" Susan informs him  
"Thanks! Does this mean I can go?"  
"No, not even close" she laughs  
"...Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing but you must be hungry. Tonight we hunt," Susan declares  
"Yes!" he says excitedly like a kid  
"You are young Marshall Lee don't think of dying" Susan smiles warmly  
"I'll think about that but I am more than a thousand years old" he says playfully  
"You have great luck. Let's hope it doesn't run out" she says serious.

"Great luck huh?" he starts to wonder

"It is better you tell us the story first," she says

"Yeah ok…well I did something I shouldn't have done. I went to confront Hunson Abadeer. He proposed to challenge me. He would never accept me into his clan and so he said that if I could escape these tunnels alive I would become a part of them. I'm not doing this for my personal purpose; I want to live a life equal with Marceline. I don't want to be a burden," he says sadly.

"Then the challenge is surviving? We could help you," Susan offers

"No!" he says

"Why?"

"I want to do this by myself," he says prideful

"Alright but let us give you maps for shortcuts," she says

"Ok I'll take that but I will be back to repay you and your people for saving and helping me," he argued

"Perfect," she says relieved.

"Can I leave tomorrow?" he asks after a while.

"Yes but be careful, you have healed but we might not be near to save you again" she warns

"I will try. Thank you Susan Strong," he hugs her.

"Before you leave greet Finn and the other on my part," she says

"I will…but before I do leave I have a question…" he says

"Yes?" she says

"Are you human or like the others?" Marshall Lee blurts out.

"Uh- well let's see…Yes I'm human," she confesses

"Really?"

"Probably, I'll never tell," she smiled and winked

"Damn I'm not surprised you wouldn't tell me," he said grimly

"Then don't ask," she said as she walked away leaving clothes for him to change.

She was kind and a bit weird, but he guessed it was because she was always in the dark. She was definitely nice and smart though. He felt grateful to have friends like Susan Strong. He grabbed the clothes and changed. In five minutes he was ready to go hunting with Susan and the other. _Mm food, _he thought.

He followed behind the crown with his normal blade in hand ready to slash anything open. Then they spotted a bear snoring. The others motioned for him to be the first to strike and he did. He didn't require the help of Susan or anyone else. The bear was dead within seconds. He felt proud as he lifted it over his shoulder to carry it to the tunnels they came from. It wasn't heavy and he liked the work because he didn't feel useless. Then everyone gathered to eat cooked bear, it was fun he had never eaten bear before. It tasted weird.

Later, that night Susan Strong came into his room and said that he should get ready to leave. He didn't understand why the change but didn't make a fuss and obeyed. He felt great and was ready to take anything that came in his way. But he hadn't expected what was about to happen…


	6. Chapter 6: Giving Up

"Marceline?" Finn asks  
"Yeah?" Marceline replies  
"What are you doing?" Finn asks curiously  
"I'm packing to go and see Hunson Abadeer" she responds  
"Your dad," he says confused  
"I thought you hated him" he says  
"I do but he's the only hope I have to find Marshall Lee" she smiles sadly  
"Will you tell him about the baby?" he asks worried now  
"No, he'll figure it out" she says calmly  
"Want me to go with you?" he offers  
"No it's alright if I go alone" she says  
"when will you leave?"  
"Tonight," she answers  
"Let me at least accompany you," Finn interrupts  
"You'll only get in the way," she says sharply  
"But-"  
"Stop Finn! You don't know Hunson Abadeer like I do. He's my dad, Finn. I know him better than anyone" she snaps  
"Fine do what you like but me and Jake are always available to help you in anything" he smiles  
"Thanks Finn" Marceline stops packing and hugs him.  
"I'm glad we're friends" she whispers  
"Yeah same here" he replies  
"See later Finn, I promise to come back" she says  
"We'll be waiting" he says as he exits the room  
Later that night Marceline arrives in the Night-o-sphere once again. She knocks on the door and hears the knob click.  
"Marci?" Huson asks.  
"Hi..."she gulps, "dad."  
"What brings you here?" he asks happy  
"I want to come to an agreement" she says bluntly  
"Really?" his smile widens.  
"Yes," she replies  
"Alright then, come in" he gestures inside  
"Thanks" she says as she walks in to the living room  
"Well, what is it?" he gets straight to the point  
"I want you to find Marshall Lee and save him from the tunnels of death and to leave him alone" she proposes  
"In exchange?" he asks  
"I...do whatever you want," she replies  
"Deal," Hunson agrees  
"That fast?" Marceline asks  
"Yes" he says simply  
"What do I have to do?" she asks  
"That we'll discuss later. First go take a shower and install yourself here, this is and will always be your home" he smiles and leaves to prepare a juicy red dinner.  
_What do you have in mind?_ Marceline wonders.  
She heads up to her room and turns on the light.

She locks the door and starts to undress taking her time. She grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom. Marceline turns the shower on and steps in. She lets the water fall on her, soaking her completely. She starts to think about how life will be without Marshall Lee. She knew Hunson wanted them separate forever. Deep inside she felt regret and as she thought she started to think about the baby. Would he or she grow up without a dad? This got her depressed; she loved Marshall Lee but was desperate to know he's alive. When she got out of the shower she put her PJs on. She then began to touch her womb smiling about how happy she would be after having their baby in her arms.  
"You're going to be cute and strong like daddy," she said smiling. She was now 3 months, and couldn't wait. Then she heard a knock on her door.  
"Marceline?" Hunson asked  
"Yes?" she replied  
"It's time to talk" he says as he opens the door  
"Ok I'm listening" Marceline replies  
"My condition to save that little bug, is you marrying Ash" he says in a serious tone.  
"Ash?!" she exclaims  
"Yes" he says calmly  
"Me and him broke up centuries ago!"  
"I think he's way better for you than that weakling" he grins  
"No! I can't" she complains  
"And why not?" Hunson asks  
"I'm...well because I'm pregnant!" she yells, and regrets it as soon as she said it  
"What?! I swear if I didn't kill that rat before, I'll kill him now!" Huson explodes  
"No you promised! I-I'll marry Ash please don't!" Marceline begs  
"What about that thing" he points disgustingly at Marceline's stomach  
"I'm keeping it, no matter what. So if Ash goes back you still have to keep your word" she says  
"Alright" Huson agrees gloomy  
"Dad..." she begins  
"What?" he asks dismayed  
"I hate you so get out of my room" Marceline points at the door  
"Marci-"  
"Shut your trap Hunson Abadeer and leave" she says mad  
"I still love you my little girl" he says and shuts the door  
"I don't. If you can't accept the one I love I can't love you" she mutters to herself  
she decides to go to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be hell.

Next Night: (morning for vampires)  
"Good morning love" Ash greets  
"I don't see what's so good about it" Marceline replies  
"Harsh as always" he smiles  
"So what do you want?" Marceline asks  
"I'm here to tell you about our wedding preparations" he says simply  
"I'm pregnant" she says bluntly  
"I know, your blood is rather tainted with that vampire's" he says keeping his smile  
"Tainted?" she asks annoyed  
"I'm quite surprised that you gave yourself up to someone like Mash potatoes" he ignored her. He laughs cunningly at his horrible joke  
"You're horrible" Marceline says bitterly.  
"Live and learn gorgeous" Ash snarls  
"Are you still willing to marry me" she asks  
"Of course!" he laughs  
"Why?" she asks quietly  
"Can't say...maybe at a later time love" he says pleased  
"Monster!" she yells  
"I suppose" he says and pulls her close.  
"What are you doing?" she yells  
"Listen! We are getting married like it or not and that kid is going to be mine, no one has to know the truth in the night-o-sphere" he says bitterly with a wicked smile.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asks again  
"Because I hate Marshall Lee!" he yells mad  
"Why?!" Marceline insists  
"If I tell you, you won't believe me" he says softly  
"Try me" Marceline says in the same soft tone  
"He's my..." ash stops and shakes his head  
"What?" she asks  
"Nothing forget it" he says  
"No! I won't, now tell me or else!" she threatens  
"You can't do anything against me" he smiles  
"Ash?" she asks  
"He's my rival, there" he looks away  
"There's more right?" she continues  
"Yes...maybe" he says  
"Tell me now!" she explodes.  
Ash smiles and looks at her straight in the eyes. He grabs her arm and pulls her closer. He then brings her up so he can whisper into her ear.  
"Marshall Lee is my brother" he whispers.


	7. Chapter 7: Entering The Night-o-sphere

Author's note: *= translation

"Hunson?" Marshall Lee says unsure  
"Yeah it's me" he replies  
"What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee asks confused  
"I'm her to change the proposal," Hunson says  
"Change it?"  
"Yes, I let you go. You never see my daughter and you never return to the night-o-sphere, how about It?" Hunson asks  
"What why? We agreed that I finish what I started and I could be with Marceline" Marshall Lee replies  
"So that's a no?" Hunson says delighted  
"Yes, I'm standing my ground" Marshall Lee answers  
"Good, but still either way sorry" Hunson says and knocks Marshall Lee out.  
"Too bad...I probably started to like you...not!" Hunson laughs manically  
Hunson binds a spell to make Marshall Lee forget how to return to the night-o-sphere. In the process only leaving him with his memories of Marceline and him, and what could've been.  
"One last thing" Huson says, "Marceline is bearing your child. Such a disgrace, but I'm still getting my way, so that's all that matters."  
Hunson disappears into thin air.

Next Night:  
"Ow! What the-"  
"Marshall Lee!" someone from behind yells  
"PB?" he asks  
"Hey bum" she says and slaps the back his head  
"Hey..." he replies  
"Where've you been?" she asks "tunnels" he answers  
"Umm so anything new?" she tries to make conversation  
"Not really, I'm going to be a d-" he stops and then smiles to himself  
"Something wrong?" PB asks worried  
"I'm going to be a dad!" he says excited  
"What?" PB sounds surprised  
"Yeah! I mean that's what he said!" Marshall Lee says  
"Who? I'm so confused!" PB replies  
"Never mind. I have to get to the night-o-sphere!" Marshall Lee says and then realizes he can't return  
"...last question, I promise...but is something bugging you?" PB asks concerned  
"I can't go back... He cursed me. I can't remember how to go back..." he says sadly  
"I can help" she offers  
"...It's impossible. He's the ruler of all demons, he's powerful his spells don't just come off" he says miserably now  
"You're right but I know a few people that can help" she replies happy  
"Really?" he asks surprised

"Yeah" she answers, "common I'll take you"  
"Thanks PB" he says smiling his gratitude  
"Wait let me call Lady Rainicorn" she says  
"Alright" he agrees  
"Leidi iliwa!" PB yells (* Lady Come!)  
"Naneun yeogi iss-eoyo. Museun il-iya?" Lady asks as she flies down next to PB (* I'm here. Is something wrong?)  
"I need you to take me and Marshall Lee to Finn's house" PB says in a serious voice  
"Joh-a" she replies (*ok)  
"Ok Marshall Lee get on" she commands  
"Yes ma'am" he says mockingly  
"Marshall Lee" PB says serious again  
"Sorry" he apologizes  
"bangbeob eol-eum wang-i dasi on-eulo" Lady interrupts (* By the way the Ice King came again)  
"We'll deal with him later" PB replies  
"Ready?" she asks  
"Ye" lady answers (*yes)  
"Yes" Marshall lee says  
"Good off we go" PB says  
They pass over head the Candy Kingdom. With lady as their 'ride' they flew quickly. Without a word they arrived at the tree house.  
"Marshall Lee?" everyone there asked surprised.  
"Long time no see" he says  
"What are you doing here?" Finn asks  
"I need your help" he says bitterly  
"On what?" Jake asks before Finn could.  
"Abadeer cursed me and I can't remember how to return to the night-o-sphere..." he says  
"Sorry, it's been a while, I can't remember the chant" Finn shakes his head  
"Does anyone else know how to get there?" Marshall Lee asks desperate  
"I do..." someone from above says  
"Ice King?!" Marshall Lee asks surprised like everyone else  
"Yeah," he replies shyly  
"I tried to tell someone in the Candy Kingdom but they kicked me out" he explains embarrassed  
"You know how to get to the night-o-sphere?" Finn asks uncertain  
"Yes, but it'll take longer than the ritual you guys used to perform with the milk and the wall blah blah blah" he says smiling  
"Well take us!" Jakes yells  
"Sorry guys but I can only take Marshall Lee" he replies  
"What? Why?" PB asks  
"PB...I love you" he says, "and I don't want you to get hurt"  
"Ice King!" Finn yells  
"What?" he asks  
"Focus please, there's something else Abadeer didn't mention but I know it's something serious" Marshall Lee says worried  
"Ok I'm but I'm only helping you because Gunter is precious to me" he says

"Fine, I won't argue but can we hurry?" Marshall Lee asks

"Yeah, ahead of time this trip might take a while," Ice King warns.

"Ok," Marshall Lee says

The Ice King and Marshall Lee left walking away from everyone in the land of Aah. Without a warning the Ice King opens a portal and steps through it. Marshall Lee soon follows not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Lord Monochromicorn please follow them" Prince Bubblegum orders

"Hwag-in ihae" Lord Monochromicorn replies (*ok understood)

"Where are we?" Marshall Lee asks from behind

"This will soon lead up to a gate underground," Ice King replies

"Will it take us to the night-o-sphere?"

"Yeah sooner or later," Ice King answers

They both finally reach the end of the portal. Marshall Lee pays attention now and sees they are in an empty field.

"Whoa, what is this place?" he asks amazed

"This is an old battlefield, as you can see it is unused," the Ice King smiles.

"Battlefield?"

"Yeah, let me explain what happens from here. The dead guard this place. It is like a cemetery, their resting place. The will do anything to keep trespassers out. We must fight them and get to the other side without joining them. Got it?" the Ice King explains

"Sort of, what's on the other side and where exactly are we in the night-o-sphere?" Marshall Lee questions

"This is not inside the nigh-t-o-sphere; this is on the border of it. What's on the other side is like a back entry way _to_ the night-o-sphere. " the Ice King finishes.

"Josimhae!" Lord Monochromicorn yells (*watch out)

A rotting dead corps got up aimed at Marshall Lee. Lord Monochromicorn intervenes and takes the blow. After a few second Lord Monochromicorn rises and sees that they are surrounded by dead, rotting flesh, and bone corpses.

"Crap!" Marshall Lee mutters

"No time for talking, FIGHT!" Ice king yells.

The Ice King makes weapons out of ice and starts lunging at the corpses re-killing them. Marshall Lee takes out a sword from his belt sheath and a few knifes that were strapped to his legs. Lord Monochromicorn lunges himself to a few corpses knocking a few over. Marshall Lee gets a hold of a corps and snaps its head. After a few minutes of silence they started to worry.

"I'm sure there's a second wave coming, don't let your guard down," Ice King whispers

"Ok got it," Marshall Lee response

"I gyehoeg inga? Uliga juggeona eotteohge geun igil ttaekkaii s saul?" Lord Monochromicorn asks (*Is this the plan? Fight until we die or somehow win?)

"Yes that's the plan," Marshall Lee answers.

"Keun," Lord Monochromicorn replies (*Great)

As predicted by the Ice King the second wave of zombies attacked. Marshall Lee stabbed a few and slashed open the rest. Lord Monochromicorn suffocated his share by coiling around them like an Anaconda. Lastly the Ice King froze their lower body and slayed the upper parts.

"Tto daleun pado ga?" Monochromicorn asks exhausted. (*Is there another wave?)

"I don't think so, Ice King?" Marshall Lee says

"What?" he asks

"Is there another wave coming?" Marshall asks in return

"No…maybe their leader will finally show up" he says calmly

"Leader?" Marshall Lee and Monochromicorn ask.

"Yep," Ice King replies ready to fight again

"May the luck of the vampires be with us," Marshall Lee says as the leader of the zombies appears from underground.


	8. Chapter 8: The Night-o-sphere contined

Author's note: *= translation

"Wae geuleohge geu geodae jinjeong doenda!" Lord Monochromicorn yells at Ice King (* Why are you so calm he's huge!)

"Yeah why are you so calm?" Marshall Lee asks Ice King.

"Because this is all your fight," Ice King says simply.

"My fight?" Marshall Lee asks

"Oh yes, we help you then you beat the Leader," Ice King remains his cool.

"You won't help?"

"Nor will Lord Monochromicorn," Ice King replies

"Mian hajiman geuneun naega haji anhseubrida doeji anhseubrida," Monochromicorn says (*sorry but if he won't I won't.)

"Sorry Marshall Lee," he Ice King says, "but we'll cheer you on."

"Great…" Marshall Lee says.

The zombie was probably two times Marshall Lee's height. That didn't matter to him; he had beaten some demons bigger than the zombie in the tunnels. Marshall Lee was ready to fight. The zombie made his move first trying to knock the sword off his hand. However, Marshall Lee was quicker and he ducked. He then jumped on top the zombie trying to block its view. It was somewhat successful.

The zombie got annoyed and slammed Marshall Lee on the wall like the monster in the tunnels did. Marshall Lee knew that was the Zombie's plan and he swung forward hanging around the neck. The zombie didn't know what was happening and its back slammed into the wall instead. Marshall Lee swung the knife in his right hand and slit the Zombie's neck.

Marshall Lee got down as soon as the zombie fell hard to the ground. Then he got to work and chopped its limbs off. He did this to prevent the zombie to come back on the earth plane.

"May in death you be triumphant," Marshall Lee says as he turns around to face Monochromicorn and the Ice King.

"Great! Now let's go find Gunter," Ice Kings says happily.

"Old man…thanks," he whispers.

"Glad to help…and the thing that Abadeer didn't mention was that Gunter is getting married to your brother Ash," Ice King informs him.

"Ash? So he's back huh?" Marshall Lee says calmly.

"Dangsin-eun amugeosdo al su issseubnikka?" Lord Monochromicorn asks. (*Do you know anything else?)

"What?" Ice King replies, "I don't understand you."

"Do you know anything else about this?" Marshall Lee translates.

"Yeah…They're getting married in a day or two," he replies.

"What?!" Marshall Lee yells.

"Well yeah-"

"How long have we been here?!" Marshall Lee cuts him off.

"About three days. Time goes fast here Marshall Lee," the Ice King says sympathetically

"What are we doing standing here?" Marshall Lee exclaims and starts to run.

"Marshall Lee wait!" Ice King yell running behind him.

"What?!" he snaps

"You go any further and you fall to a pit of stakes!" he screams

"What?" Marshall Lee stops confused

"It has a Como flash spell," he explains.

"Then ho-"

This time the Ice King cuts Marshall Lee off. He grabs him and they fly over the deadly trap. Lord Monochromicorn close behind them. Marshall Lee sees the binding spell flickering so he is able to see the pit full of steaks. They could go right through you, very sharp.

Ice King stops on the other side and puts Marshall Lee down. He sits down breathless and tired. Lord Monochromicorn mimics him and lies down.

"What are you doing?" Marshall Lee says dusting himself off.

"Marshall Lee you're running on pure adrenalin," Ice King mutters

"But Marceline!" he yells

"Take it easy. You're covered in sweat, blood, and cuts," Ice King says.

"I know but…" Marshall Lee doesn't know what to say anymore.

"I thought you were smarter," Ice King whispers.

"I thought I was too," Marshall Lee says sad.

"Look, if you do it without planning it mistakes will happen. Everyone in the night-o-sphere are keeping an eye out for you. You don't want to end up dead do you?" Ice King reasons.

"You're right," Marshall Lee mutters.

"Let's rest, I promise we'll get going in thirty minutes," Ice King assures Marshall Lee.

"Ok agreed," he says smiling.

"Anyway why are you here?" Ice King and Marshall Lee ask together.

"Naneun dangsin-eul dobgi wihae yeogi bonaessseubnida," Lord Monochromicorn says simply. (*I was sent here to help you out.)

"By who?" Marshall Lee asks

"Prince BubbleGum," he replies.

"I'm glad he did. You're definitely a great help," Marshall Lee praises him.

"Cheonman-eyo," Monochromicorn answers (*you're welcome)

Thirty Minutes Later:

"Ready?" Ice King asks.

"Yes," Marshall Lee answers

"Ye," Lord Monochromicorn replies.

"Ok good. Monochromicorn and Marshall Lee keep close behind because this place is as confusing as a lab rats' labyrinth," Ice King warns.

"The way you say it reminds me of the tunnels of death," Marshall Lee shivers.

"Don't worry this isn't that bad," Ice King smiles.

"Great," Marshall Lee says as he flies toward the entrance of hell.

Who would've thought that this was his original home? He thought it was funny but grateful to be back. Now, he had to find Marceline and run away yet again to happiness with their baby. He was worried about her state but happy at the same time. He couldn't wait to see here after months of being apart. _Four months now_ he thought to himself smiling. _Four months… I lost being with you, _He thought now sad.

"This will change, I promise. Please may the gods of the vampires bless my journey to my child and the love of my life," he whispers quietly.

An hour…or five passed as they neared the great entrance door to the night-o-sphere. The door was wooden and rotting. Nobody seemed to have used it in centuries. Marshall Lee was ready to burst through it but remembered people were going to try and stop him. The Ice King pushed the door open slightly, checked to make sure it was safe, and signaled the others to come in. They followed the Ice King cautiously trying to make no noise.

They were so close to making it towards Abadeer's house but a patrol spotted them. He knew right away who Marshall Lee was and shot him with a gun. Marshall Lee went down, blood flowing around him as he closed his eyes. The Ice King and Lord Monochromicorn stood protecting him from the other patrollers.

They were coming to aid the patrol that shot him. They broke out in a fight. All Marshall Lee could hear were the sounds of guns, swords, and yelling as he slowly drifted. He finally drifted to a deep sleep where he wouldn't wake up despite the ruckus.


	9. Chapter 9: Almost Gone

Author's note: *= Translation

"Hang on Marshall Lee!" he says  
"Hey you! Stop!" Ice King yells  
"Let me help him!" he responds  
"No! You will only kill him!" Ice King replies  
"Why would I do that?" he asks  
"You...We don't even know you!" Ice Kings yells back  
"Let me help him! He's half dead already, if we don't sto-"  
"Enough! Take your cloak off so we can see who you are maybe then we'll trust you" Ice King cuts him off  
"I...can't do that" he responds  
"Then leave!"  
"Watch out!" he ignores Ice King and leaps to cover him.

A patrol strikes Ice King but the cloaked man takes the hit. His hood falls down revealing his long silver gray hair and pale skin.

"Ash!" Ice King exclaims  
"Shut your trap old man and take my brother to safety" Ash orders  
Ice King does as told, putting Marshall Lee on top of Lord Monochromicorn. They fly to safety in an abandoned house nearby. After a few minutes Ash emerges from the darkness.  
"How is he?" Ash asks worried  
"dangsin-ege gomabji saenghwal e maedallyeo!" Lord Monochromicorn replies mad (*Hanging on to life no thanks to you!)  
"Look it's not my fault he's dying. He's dying because of the vampire queen! He was already king! He didn't need someone like Marceline!" Ash explodes  
"To him Gunter means more than power! He loves her, and that's something you are incapable of!" Ice King answers with the same rage  
"Love? Please, spare me the nonsense" Ash mutters  
"Baegchi," Lord Monochromicorn says (* Idiot)  
"Look, I'll save him but in return you guys and him never come back, agreed?" Ash says  
"No, you're only marrying Gunter because Abadeer promised you power. Did he say you would become king too? No wait, I understand now, this is to get back at your brother because you hate him!" Ice King concludes  
"What?! No I would never-"  
"Why don't you just let him di, instead of causing him grief?" Ice King cuts him off  
"B-because-"  
"He's going to be a dad!" Ice King finishes  
"I-"  
"can't stand him being happy? Especially with the woman YOU lost!" Ice King answers for him  
"Stop! Just stop. Let's stop the bleeding then maybe-"  
"No Ash...don't save me...if you're going...to...make...me...miserable" Marshall Lee manages to say breathless.

"Don't say such stupid things" Ash whispers  
"Ash...please don't" Marshall Lee says but passes out again  
"No matter what you says I will save you" Ash says kneeling next to Marshall Lee.  
"Hang on brother..." Ash says helplessly.  
Ash rips fabric from his cloak and presses it against Marshall Lee's chest. He then takes a small knife out and makes a clean cut.  
"What are you doing?" Ice King yells trying to stop him  
"Let me go! I need to get the bullet out!" Ash replies pushing Ice King back  
"Liar!" Ice King screams  
"Crap!" Ash yells and stands up hovering over Ice King  
"What?" Ice King asks half afraid.  
"...the bullet is too close to his heart" Ash mumbles miserably  
"Geuneun jugneunda?" Lord Monochromicorn asks sadly (*is he going to die?)  
"Not unless we don't do everything humanly possible" Ash says soothingly  
"Why do you want to save him?" Ice King asks curiously  
"He's my brother..." Ash says simply  
"geojismal jaeng-i" Lord Monochromicorn says accusingly (*Liar)  
"No, I really don't want him to die. We're brothers and...Despite it all I...I don't know" Ash admits  
"This isn't time for family reunions either way so help him!" Ice King says  
"I-I don't know if I can anymore..." Ash says in a low voice.

Every last ounce of hope they had has now diminished into nothing. Lord Monochromicorn and Ice King fell silent and watched Ash shake nervously. Ash finally gets tired of the nearing end of his brother and goes outside to make a call. Five minutes that seemed like hours or days passed and Ash returns with an old man by his side.

He looked tired, pale, and wrinkly with old age. He also had a white doctor's robe on and glasses. The old vampire looked at Marshall Lee paying no attention to the others there. He sighs and takes out some equipment from inside a briefcase he carries.  
With a despair look on his face he turns towards Marshall Lee and starts working.  
"He might not make it. I don't guarantee his life," the doctor says to the others behind him.  
"Shit..." Ash curses and starts to pace.  
"Is this the end?" ice king asks to the dark sky.

No one said anything for the next couple of hours. The 'surgery' being performed was delicate and took time. After five hours of hard work the doctor turned around to face the others. He wiped sweat off his forehead and smiled tiredly.

"I am done, give him a few hours and he should be jumping up and down," The doctor says.

"I don't think that's possible, it is heart surgery you performed right?" Ice King says unsure.

"Yes, but he's a King and they heal faster than anyone else, that and a few magic tricks will help him heal faster," The doctor smiles more confidently now.

"We can continue our quest?" Ice King asks curious.

"Yes but no fighting for a while," The old vampire says and then vanishes into thin air like all vampires could.

"Ash, tha-" Ice King was about to say but noticed he was gone.

"Crap!" Ice King yells cursing and muttering to himself.

"Ice King?" a tiny voice asks

The Ice King turns around to see a paler shade of Marshall Lee looking at him.

"Kid!" Ice King exclaims happily.

"What happened?" Marshall Lee asks weakly

"Your brother Ash saved you…" Ice King says.

"He left? I guess he's getting ready for his wedding," Marshall Lee says calmly but sad.

"You sound like it's fine by you," Ice King raises his voice.

"You heard Hades, he may be old but he knows his stuff," Marshall Lee sighs a lies down again.

"So you're giving up?" Ice King asks.

"I have no choice; their wedding is in a few hours. I definitely won't make it in time." Marshall Lee says sad.

"Then me and Lord Monochromicorn will leave you to die," Ice King says and turns to Lord Monochromicorn.

"Alright leave, but Ice King…Thanks, I know Marceline means a lot to you," Marshall Lee says softly

"You're an idiot kid aren't you?" Ice King says jokingly.

"Yes, most likely," he replies and laughs softly.

"We won't let Gunter marry a jerk like your brother, no offense," Ice King promises.

"I know…but I won't be able to go on like this…" Marshall Lee says.


	10. Chapter 10: War?

Author's note: *= translation

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Marceline asks suspicious  
"Don't worry; I'm just here to talk," Ash says  
"Talk? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride to be?" Marceline asks ignoring Ash's response  
"I don't care I have news from my brother..." Ash replies  
"What did he say? Is he alright? Where is he?" Marceline asks a million questions  
"He's dead..." Ash lied.  
"Liar! You just hate him!" Marceline sobs  
"Sorry, love" Ash whispers  
"No...It can't be true" Marceline chokes  
"Please darling..." Ash says  
"Shut it...Leave me alone…please" Marceline begs  
"Ok...I'll let you think" he says sympathetically.  
"I don't need time to think." Marceline replies but Ash was long gone now.  
Marceline decided to grab a pair of scissors and sat down.  
"Lady Marceline?" a servant called in the room from outside  
"Yes?" Marceline replied  
"It's time to get ready," the servant says knocking lightly  
"Come in" Marceline says as she puts down the scissors.  
"Lady Marceline, shall I get the dress?" the servant asks  
"Yes please" Marceline says  
"Alright ma'am here it is. It's very gorgeous" the servant smiles  
"Thank you" Marceline replies  
"Do you need help?" she asked  
"No I'll be fine," Marceline says softly  
"I'll be going now" the servant announced and left shutting the door.

Marceline took off her clothes laying them down on her bed. She grabbed the flowing white dress and put it on. It fit perfectly with a few crystals on it. It was simple yet beautiful. Marceline smiled when she saw that she was starting to show. Nostalgic memories of Marshall Lee rushed back and then it hit her. She was all alone...Marshall Lee had died. She grabbed the scissors again. As tears rolled down her cheeks she started to cut her hair. She didn't exaggerate the length but still left it short-ish medium. She looked at her reflection and put some make up on for her big day.

"I miss you so much! But I know you wouldn't want me to cry...even though this is my wedding, I'll mourn and cry for you just for today. I promise I'll be strong," she says letting the tears flow naturally but stopping, remembering her make up.  
Despite it was her most miserable day, a bride should always look pleasant.  
She looked up and smiled, "Goodbye love."  
She looked back at her hair then at the mirror and smiled. Her new cut hair was now wrapped in a neat bun with a small crown filled with diamonds. She looked amazing for someone she didn't love. After a few minutes of silence she got up and exited the room, leaving it empty with despair.  
"Are you ready my little girl?" Hunson Abadeer says to her with a smiles  
"oh yes, I'm ready to be the most miserable person alive" she replied.  
"Darling, you know I want what's best for you," he says  
"No, dad, you want what's best for _you_ not me" Marceline glared at him  
"Alright let's just get it over with" Abadeer responds as he led the bride through a dark aisle.  
Ash was at the end, wearing a smile that could light up anyone's world except Marceline's. The oldest vampire alive proceeded with the ceremony.  
"Future King of all demons of the night, make the mark for the future and our peace!" he says as he gives a sharp dagger to Ash.  
Ash gladly takes the knife and makes a cut on his wrist letting the blood drip into a silver cup.  
"Our Queen and savior!" the old vampire says delightedly.  
"I-I..." Marceline stutters unable to say what's on her mind.  
Everyone looked hopeful that she would do the same and share the same blood as Ash. A blood oath was the way of vampire marriage. If one failed in anyway with unfaithfulness then they both would suffer. One would be unhappy and never find love for the rest of their life and the other would die painfully and slowly. Very traditional about their ways, but very deadly!  
"Stop!" Ash yells and everyone snapped their gaze off Marceline to him.  
"What are you doing?" Abadeer screams  
"What I should've done at the beginning" Ash says.  
"Ash?" Marceline asks surprised  
"I won't and can't marry you," he says and everyone gasps.  
"Ash!" someone from the Back yells in utter shock.  
"Marshall Lee?" Ash asks  
"Brother...thank you for everything you've done" Marshall Lee says walking down the aisle clutching on Ice King for support and gritting his teeth from pain.  
"Anything for the King of the Night-o-sphere," Ash says honorably  
"Spare me the act," Marshall Lee responds playfully  
"Love?" Marceline asks shocked like everyone else.

Rumor had reached all Night-o-Sphere that Marshall Lee had Died.  
"Baby," Marshall Lee smiles  
"I thought you died!" she yells frustrated  
"Ash had to lie; he even said that to Abadeer right?" Marshall Lee says serious  
"I bet he was happy too!" Ice King says grumpy  
"geulae!" Lord Monochromicorn says (*Yeah!)  
"Old man!" Marceline says happy yet angry  
"Gunter!" he replies gleefully  
"I'm so glad you're all here!" Marceline says as she runs towards Marshall Lee, leaving the dagger behind.  
"Be careful, in your state -" Marshall Lee says but gets cut off by a kiss.  
Marceline presses her lips against his making sure it wasn't a dream. She started to cry and Marshall Lee soothed her trying to calm her.  
"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she begged  
"it isn't because I love you this much" he replies and kisses her again giving her a tight hug.

She stands there hugging him forgetting about the world around them. Then Marshall Lee sees Abadeer turn into a huge demon. He pushes Marceline behind clutching his chest from pain and gets ready to fight but the unexpected happened.  
Ash intervenes and grabs the dragger Marceline left behind. Abadeer had to go through Ash before getting to Marshall Lee. Abadeer gladly accepted the challenge, knowing he would win.  
"Stop, no more fighting," Marceline begs  
"I'm exhausted from this as well" Marshall Lee mutters  
"You two brought it upon yourself!" Abadeer replies angry  
"Because you wouldn't accept their relationship," Ice King and Ash say at the same time  
"Marceline is a queen and-"  
"so is Marshall Lee" Ash responds defensively, "And I will fight for him and Marceline until my end!"  
"I still won't accept them no matter what. Guards! Take him to the torture chamber!" Abadeer commands  
"Marshall Lee!" Marceline yells

"No you don't!" Ash yells and starts to fend off the guards.

Most of them had been good friends with Ash. Ash used to be a vampire general and made many friends with the others. The ones who rooted for Marshall Lee didn't raise their weapons against their old friend Ash. Instead they turned against Abadeer, knowing they could and would die. It had become a war for justice.

"Miss us?" Finn yells.

"Yeah didn't think we'd come to help right?" Jake says next to Finn.

Before Marceline noticed all of her friends were standing by her side. Each had a weapon raised against her dad and she didn't care. Princess Bubblegum got her aside; they wouldn't let her fight no matter what. The person behind all this was Ash. He contacted everyone from the land of Aah and told them his plan. They agreed to come and help, and now war was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11: Changing minds

Author's note: I did not think this story would last this long...1 or 2 more chapters to go. Looking forward to it?

Finn strikes before anyone else. He grabs the sword from his back bag and strikes Abadeer. Abadeer manages to get out of the way but then Jake counter attacks punching him in the face. Abadeer fell back and that was the signal that the war started. Everyone else who remained loyal to Hunson Abadeer started to attack the rest. Ice King froze a few and Flame Princess melted them to a crisp. Ash and Prince Bubblegum attack with swords designed for demons slayed them. While Lumpy Space Princess and Brad bored them to death.

Marshall Lee stayed back, slashing only as many as he could. Marceline ran up to her room an locked it. She pulled out a cross bow and a backup sword with a few throwing knifes. The door broke down by some demos chasing her and she got ready to shoot. The arrow landed straight between the demon's eyes. It vanished into dust. Then more came up and she was cornered.

"Miss me?" Marshall Lee says as he but demons heads off.  
"Yes...just a bit" she answered as she shot the remainder demons  
"How long has it been?" he asks fighting  
"Oh I don't know...5 months I think" she answers backing up to him  
"when were you going to tell me?" he kills a demon which lands by her feet.  
"When I saw you..." she replied looking into his eyes  
"well...I'm kind of waiting" he smiles  
"You're going to be a dad," she says shy  
"Thank god!" he says  
"I thought they told you?" she says  
"Yeah but I thought it was a joke to scare me half to death" he laughs as the last of the demons drop dead  
"Scared?" she stops and seems hurt  
"Yeah, scared that I wasn't with you because you need me to protect you," he says serious  
"I need more than just protection" she says grumpy  
"And what do you need then?" he asks grinning  
"You," she answers  
Marshall Lee goes over and kisses her sweetly. They don't stop letting the passion take over. He broke apart after a while.  
"I regretted it at first now I'm glad" he says  
"I've missed you" she replies  
"I know and I'm sorry...I have to tell you something...but first take a good long look," he says  
"I am" she responds  
"I'm not perfect. You don't see my imperfections, in instants I could betray you and you would forgive me. In your eyes I'm perfect, precious and you need me...but I think more about you. I don't care about anything, you are my all. I love you, need you, adore you, want you, anything and everything." he stops and looks at Marceline  
"You know me more than I know myself... I love you too and I would give anything up for you," she says "I just want to say that I love you more than my life, and I love our baby too" he smiles  
"Please...take me with you," she begs  
"I will... And as soon as we leave the others will retreat and it'll be over" he promises  
"Let's hope for the best" she says and drops her weapons.  
She ripped the dress short and let her hair down.  
"When did you cut your hair?" Marshall Lee asks amused  
"Earlier tonight" she smiles  
"You look gorgeous" he remarks  
"Thank you," she blushes  
"Get ready," he announces  
"I am" she replies  
He picks her up and puts her on his back. He opens the door to the balcony and gets ready to fly.  
"Careful babe," she warns remembering his wound  
"Doc says I'll be fine, so don't worry either way the one I'm worried about is you," he replies and jumps.

They fly into the night and go to the land of Ooh. Before daylight broke they arrive in the candy kingdom. One of the doctors rushes out and helps Marshall Lee. They take him in to examine how he is doing, already expecting them to arrive at the hospital. When he was cleared he went to go see Marceline.

"What's going on?" he asks  
"Baby checkup...it's getting big" she smiles  
"It? You don't know the gender?" he asks again  
"no...I want it to be a surprise," she replies shyly  
"Good," he smiles supportively  
"Good morning," the doctor says  
"Morning" Marshall Lee and Marceline reply together  
"How's the baby?" the doctor asks  
"Great...it's starting to kick" she smiles again  
"shall we start then?"  
"Yes please" Marshall Lee answers.  
After five minutes the doctor had everything working and the ultrasound picture was unbelievably cute. The outline of the baby was perfect.  
"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asks  
"No" they both reply  
"Alright," the doctor says  
"When am I do?" Marceline asks  
"In a few months," the doctor answers  
"Thank you" Marceline says  
"You're welcome, now will you want the pictures of the ex-"  
"yes!" Marceline and Marshall Lee answer cutting the doctor off.  
"Alright!" the doctor smiles, "it's on the house."  
"Thank you again" Marshall Lee replies  
"Very, very welcomed" the doctor says as he closes the door behind him.  
"Thank you gods!" Marshall Lee says  
"Where you worried?" she asks  
"Yes" he answers honestly  
"Well you heard the doc. I'll be fine" she replies  
"Yeah...I heard" he says blushing  
"Shall we go then?" she asks  
"We shall," he responds and helps her up from the bed.

They pass by the front desk picking up the pictures. The baby looked small and cute. It was making bubbles while it was being photographed. It looked so adorable.

"What do you think it will be?" Marceline finally broke the silence while they were looking at the pictures.  
"Hmm I think it should be a girl just like her mom, gorgeous and beautiful" he says after thinking  
"Thanks" she replies delightedly  
"What about you?" he asks  
"A boy," she answers  
"Why?"  
"Because he would be strong and handsome like his dad" she says  
"Hahaha" he laughs happily

"You!" Abadeer yells standing in front of them  
"Dad?" Marceline asks  
"You thought you'll get rid of me that easy huh" he says  
"Hunson, please let's talk about this. We can come to an agreement" Marshall Lee says  
"No, your brother and friends snapped the last straw" he complains  
"Dad...aren't you at least happy for me?" Marceline asks sadly  
"Of course darling but that baby can't be his!" he snapped  
"Why? What did he ever do to you?" she asks angry  
"It's disgusting!" he answers  
"Why?" Marshall Lee asks confused  
"I dated your mother and she was...let's say a s-"  
"You don't insult my mother!" Marshall Lee yells back  
"Just because she did something she shouldn't have doesn't mean I'll be the same. I understand my mother is not the greatest but when I say I love your daughter I mean it. My mother's lies are not the same as the love I have for Marceline," Marshall Lee says quietly  
"Dad..." Marceline begins  
"Stay out of it," Abadeer replies after thinking.  
There was a long pause of silence. Abadeer looked straight at Marshall Lee.  
_Alright convince me_ Abadeer telepathically  
_Here_ Marshall Lee replies, handing him a piece of paper.  
Abadeer took it and looked at it thoughtfully.  
_I don't know what to say_ he responds after a few minutes.  
_We don't what to keep running away...we want our baby to know our families to have a normal life_ Marshall Lee replies  
_I'm sorry_ Abadeer says lastly  
"Not to me" Marshall Lee smiles  
"Marceline...Darling I'm sorry, I've been an idiot for doubting him. I guess I was focused on the past with his mother than on him and your happiness," Abadeer says finally as he hugs his daughter  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" she asks smiling now too  
"Yes" he answers  
"Then may I ask?" Marshall Lee asks  
"I suppose," Abadeer replies  
"Marceline...in front of your dad I will ask...will you marry me?" Marshall Lee says kneeling on one knee with a small box in his right hand. He opened it revealing a shining ring. She looked at her dad for a sign. He nodded approvingly and smiled.  
"Yes I will!" she answers tearfully  
"I love you," Marshall Lee says as he kisses her.  
Abadeer left them alone and returned to the Night-o- sphere. He went to the torture chamber where he had Finn, Jake, Ash and others. He opened the cell door and let them go.  
"Thanks?" everyone asks confused  
"Yeah, yeah..." he replies and exits the cell.  
Everyone was confused but didn't argue and left. They all returned to the land of Ooh.  
"What was that about?" Finn finally asked  
"I have no idea bro" Jake answers  
"Weird..." Ash joins in


	12. Chapter 12: a Night to Remember

"Little bro!" Marshall Lee says when he spots Ash  
"Hey! Did something happen?" Ash asks  
"Abadeer finally accepted us" Marshall Lee explains  
"Are you sure?" Ash asks doubtful  
"...yes, I don't know why but I'm certain" Marshall Lee replies

"Well tonight's the big night," Ash says

"Yeah it is, I'm so happy I could probably die," Marshall Lee says excitedly

"Don't joke like that," Ash laughs

"You should go get ready for my wedding little bro," Marshall Lee suggests

"Fine, see you in the ceremony," Ash answers as he leaves Marshall Lee's room.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Abadeer asks

"Yes daddy, I'm glad you changed your mind," Marceline replies

"Anything for my little girl," he says

"Is everything prepared?" she asks

"Yes, everyone close is here, so is the oldest vampire who will marry you and Marshall Lee," he says smiling

"Great, what's missing?" she asks anxious now

"You," he replies as he puts on a necklace on her

"What's this?"

"Your mother's necklace," he smiles sadly

"It looks…amazing," she says looking at him

"She will always be with you," he says and cheers up.

"Let's go and live life dad," she smiles at him and at her baby that was due in a few weeks

They arrive at the old abandoned family church. Everyone rose at their presence and applauded. She smiled at everyone and then her eyes lingered to where Marshall Lee is. He returns her smile and they start walking down the aisle. Everyone then sat and looked excited at the couple that would finally achieve happiness. It was a gorgeous night, the stars were twinkling down and the moon was full. Marceline could feel her mother watching her, protecting her, and guiding her to happiness she deserved.

As she made it to Marshall Lee he offered hi hand to help her up the stairs.

"Take care of her, she is the only my love that is with me," Abadeer whispers

"I promise to protect her and love her for eternity," Marshall Lee replies

"If you hurt her or make her cry I'll make you disappear…for good," he says in a serious tone.

Marshall Lee looked like he was about to die of fear. Abadeer laughs softly and pats him of the back. Abadeer then mouths the words _just kidding_ as he leaves.

The ceremony continues and everyone settles down. As the ancient vampire finishes his speech he offers the sharp blade to Marshall Lee. He gladly takes it and makes a cut across his wrist. The vampire then offers wisdom words and passes it to Marceline who copies Marshall Lee. The old vampire picks up the silver wine glass and gives it to Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee looks into the glass. He studies the shades of red coming together and smiles. Then he drinks half of the blood in the glass. Everyone (Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lord and Lady Etc.) who was present clapped softly as to not disturb the ceremony.

Ash, however, looked a bit uneasy. He moving in his spot and tapped his foot. He wasn't the only one on edge. He glanced sideways and saw that Abadeer was also uneasy. He didn't know what to expect and neither did the other people who sensed the danger. Ash was ready to leap to his feet in case anything happened.

"Any word?" the old vampire asks

"I'd like to declare my love and myself being to the vampire queen. I promise to respect and love her to the very end. I will never leave her side for another. She is my world and I will love her forever," he vows

"Marceline the vampire queen?" the vampire asks

"I promise to always be there for the vampire king. I give myself to him and will always be there for him. He is my life and I would run to the ends of the earth for. I promise to love him forever," Marceline vows.

She then grabs the silver wine glass. She looks into it and prays to the gods of the vampires to look over their love. She smiles thoughtfully remembering how proud her mother must be. She presses her lips to the cold glass. At the she is about to drink the remaining blood a gun fires. She grips the glass hard expecting the worst.

She turns around slowly and watches Ash fall to ground. Most that were there panicked and left only close friends stayed back. She saw Ash's pale face turn paler than usual. When he fell slumped on the floor she saw a bullet buried deep into his back. Blood oozing out of his flesh.

She looks back at Marshall Lee and sees his expression mixed with rage and confusion. They locked eyes and knew Ash had given his life up for Marceline.

"Drink," he gurgled blood.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ending

Author's last notes: Thank you to everyone who read my story. I know it's long but I am sure most liked it. I am also aware that the ending was kind of rushed but I was really looking forward to writing my next story. I really do hope you enjoyed. Thank you again...

Marceline decided to make Ash's last wish come true and gulped the blood down. She payed no attention to him afterwards. She scanned the room looking for the criminal who shot the bullet. The spotted it, it was in the balcony looking down. The figure was wearing a black robe with the hood up. The hood fell back and she saw tears rolling down the figures cheeks. She was astonished when she found out who it was.

She caught sight of Marshall Lee following her gaze and he froze in place. He looked sick as if he was about to throw up his guts. He started to mumble thing she couldn't make out until she payed close attention.

"Why? Why? Why?" he repeated over and over again.

The figure then broke into a sprint trying to escape. It didn't work because Jake blocked off the only entrance and exit. Finn chased the figure down. When Abadeer casted eyes on the hunter his rage flared. His hatred increased by a million but not as much as Marshall Lee's.

"Don't sire," Marshall Lee whispered.

Finn had pinned the figure on the floor so everyone had their eyes cast on it.

"Marshall Lee I could explain," the figure began.

"Spare me your words," Marshall Lee replied with authority.

"Please let-"

"Enough! How could you kill your own son?" he asks

"Son, it wasn't meant for him!" Marshall Lee's mother, Hana Abadeer begs.

"We know!" Marshall Lee yells

"I just wanted-"

"I don't care what you wanted Ma'am so now get out of my face…I'll give you three minutes. Once you are gone I will send men to hunt you down," he replies

"Marshall Lee baby," she begins

"Stop, enough is enough…Ash is dead and all because you didn't want me happy!" he exploeds

"Darling…please" Marceline soothes

"I'm so glad nothing happened to you but I wish my brother wasn't the one lying there," Marshall Lee sobs into Marceline's shoulde

"Leave!" Marceline hisses

Hana Abadeer does as told.

"Are you sure you will do what you told her?" Hunson Abadeer asks

"Send only the best of your men to kill my mother," Marshall Lee replies

"Yes sire!" Abadeer says and dismisses his best men.

"She will pay," Marceline assures

"Yes she will," Marshall Lee says and kneels down to kiss her stomack

"Tragedy after tragedy when will it end?" Finn asks softly.

"I don't think it will," Marshall Lee answers finally

A few weeks from their wedding and Ash's funeral the get notice of Hana Abadeer. One of the hunters killed her, sadly the same way Ash had died. Marshall Lee felt better but couldn't believe his mother's curse.

"She didn't mean it…she wanted what's best for you…like my dad the only difference is that someone else had to pay the price," Marceline whispers

"I understand…may in death she be triumphant…" he whispers back

"Yes and umm…baby?"

"Yes?" Marshall Lee asks

"Is it true that after a storm the sun comes out again?" she asks him

"Yes why?" he gets curious

"I think…I think it's times," she smiles

"Crap!" Marshall Lee shouts.

"Yeah…that won't help!" Marceline shouts back

"This is way too fast!" Marshall Lee freaks out

"Do you want a happy ending or no? " she asks frustrated

"I just I don't know-"

"Hurry up and just take me to the freaking hospital will you!" Marceline explodes

Marshall Lee helps her out of bed and grabs a small bag for the baby that they prepared days ago just in case. He throws it over his shoulder swinging sideways right between his shoulder blades. He then carries Marceline and he rushes out the door.

The hospital gets extremely busy when the vampire queens arrives. In a matter of minutes Finn and Jake arrive. Then Prince Bubblegum and Fiona come with Lady and Cake. The whole waiting room was occupied. When Abadeer arrived he was huffing and puffing. They all waited for a few hours and then they heard screams. They all looked at eachother.

"That must be painful…" Finn says quietly.

"You have no idea, I was there when she was born," Abadeer replies.

"May I ask a question…" Finn resonds.

"Sure kiddo."

"Where were you?" Finn asks

"Cemetary visiting Ash's and my wife's grave…and also Marshall Lee's mother…"Abadeer hung his head low.

"Oh…" was all that finn managed.

About a half an hour later they heard cries. They were looking at eachother but this time skeptical. The cries stopped and the doctor came out. He had gleeming eyes and a wide smile.

"What was it? Is the baby okay?" Fiona asks

"They baby is fine and it was… a boy," he replies

Everyone murmered excitedly now.

"What about my daughter?" Abadeer asks worried

"She's resting," the doctor smiles

"Thank god," Abadeer whispers

"Marceline?" Marshall Lee asks

"Hey…how the baby?"

"He's fine…" Marshall Lee replies

"It was a boy?" she asks smiling

"Yep…what do you want to name him?"

"Leonard…" she answers after thinking…

"I like it" Marshall Lee smiles

"Excuse me," a nurse inturpts

"is that him?" Marceline asks

"yes, ma'am this is the royal vampire prince," she responds

"He's gorgeous and handsome just like daddy…" Marceline smiles at Marshall Lee

"Yet it seems he'll be more like mommy," he replies with a grin.

When the nurse left Marceline had Leonard in her arms. She then looked up and saw her mother standing infront next to Ash. Marshall Lee saw them too and smiled, then he saw Hana. His smile faded and stood next to Marceline and his baby protectively.

"Baby…I think she's here to apologize," Marceline says quietly.

"I don't care," he says bitterly

"Please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to harm my boys," Hana begs

"I can't…you wanted her dead…and you killed Ash…" he mutters

"I have forgiven her…and I am sure that Ash has too," Marceline smiles

"I… alright… I will forgive my mother but I won't forget the monster," Mashall Lee sighs

The air around them fills with ease and happiness reeachs their hearts. Guilt and pain all gone replaced with joy and laughter. Everyone who was ancious to enter the room went in. Leonard opened his eyes and smiled at his loving family and friends. Everything was just right for the first time In monthes. No evil to hunt for or anyone to hunt them anymore…for now.

_The End…_


End file.
